


Steter Drabbles

by VoidSteter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mates, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidSteter/pseuds/VoidSteter
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Steter Drabbles

“You know he's your sugar daddy, right?" 

Stiles spat out his drink and look at Lydia with a shocked face.

“What?!" He asked, confused with Lydia statement. 

“Peter. He's your sugar daddy, right? He must be since he buys you so many expensive stuff."

Stiles was blushing. “Just because he give me gifts doesn't mean he's my sugar daddy."

Lydia rolled her eyes in response.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Stiles return home and saw Peter on his doorstep with a box in his hands. 

“Hey, Creeperwolf, what are you doing here?" He asked, nervously.

Peter grinned. “I came to bring you another gift, obviously."

Stiles thinks maybe Lydia was right about Peter being his sugar daddy.

“Peter? Are you my sugar daddy?" He asked bluntly.

Peter smirked. “I can be if you want me to be?"

Stiles rolled his eyes at him. 

“Shut up, Creeperwolf." 


End file.
